User blog:Yewberry/Let's Talk About Darkstripe
Alrighty! Hey She's and Toms! Today, we're doing a Let's Talk About that I'm probably a little overexcited for. It's Darkstripe! Oh my gosh, this is going to be a good one! Are you guys ready for a long journey exploring a cat that is incredibly... Oh shoot. I don't have a word. Let's move along, then. Darkstripe is a very hated character by our Fandom. He's pretty gosh darn evil. Let's state quickly (or not) what he's most hated for. His.. Incident with Sorrelkit and (only Hamilton fans will understand) James Madison-ing of Tigerstar. That was an obscure Hamilton joke. What I mean by that is that Darkstripe was Tigerstar's number one fan, at times, and critical of him (somewhat) at times. So, let's start with the fact that Darkstripe's mentor was... Tigerstar. Blech. Darkpaw was made into a.. Ferocious warrior, Darkstripe. When Rusty first came to ThunderClan, Darkstripe was an all around butthole and continued to have this personality until he was exiled. He suggested killing Yellowfang after Firepaw came back with her, but Bluestar kept that from happening with, well, basic kind traits. Darkstripe was also a member of the 'I Love To Be Horrible To Everyone' club, along with Tigerclaw and Longtail. They spread rumors about poor little Ravenpaw (I just love Ravenpaw <3), and did some very questionable things. One extremely questionable action was his Sorrelkit "accident". Darkstripe was talking to Blackfoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, (an evil cat, at the time, mind you,) for some 'business'. Sorrelkit had somehow managed to follow him all the way to the meeting spot, and was terrified by the suspicious circumstances and how this yucky big dude was talking to Darkstripe. So like any small child/kit would do, she did the logical thing, and ran away. Although, maybe that choice wasn't so logical, because she got caught. By who? Darkstripe. He decided it must be snacktime, because he gave her some delicious raspb- Oops, deathberries, and she started convulsing all over the floor. She was SAVED, And Darkstripe was very surprised (Insert shocked Pikachu meme here). Sorrelkit retold this story, and, guess what, they BELIEVED HER! So, he got banished and disappeared forever. Until he didn't. Darkstripe returns in his sequel! He works with Tigerstar in the quest to kill everybody/destroy everything, but is sad when Tigerstar doesn't like him as much as he thought he did. So as a bitter adolescent, he set off on his own quest to kill the cat that ruined his poor little life. Firestar. He fails miserably, and Graystipe sighs and says, "Darkstripe, you're an idiot.". And now, Darkstripe is banished from two places! Wait, three. ThunderClan, life, and Starclan didn't decide to pull an Ashfur on him (Because Darkstripe doesn't like Starclan :( ), so he's banished from StarClan too. I'm sure when Darkstripe saw his best friend Tigerstar in the DF, he was very excited. In fact, I know he was excited, because... HAHA! He tried to help with an evil plot again, but getting foiled by, you know, the living ones. So, Darkstripe is now brooding in the DF, being grumpy and sad with no evil friends, because compared to the cats in the DF, he's pretty much a teddy bear. Thanks for reading this Let's Talk About, and look out for the next article on Thistleclaw! Yew out. *Drops the mic* Category:Blog posts